odbfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobalt Crest
A third year student at Beacon Academy, Cobalt is a member of Team ALYC (Alice). He is partnered with Lava Sweetie. Coby has only two things on his mind this year: topping the mission leaderboards, and Coco Adel. Physical Description Fucking tall. Toned muscle on a lanky frame, topped with bright blue feathers. Tanned skin, like, legitimately tanned from the sun. Warm brown eyes. Smooth skin, few (if any) scars. Long eyelashes. Sharp cheekbones. Full bottom lip. Both ears pierced multiple times. Circumcised. Blue “happy trail”/pubic hair. Actually hair everywhere but his head. No chest hair, sparse body hair. Pubic hair is kept trimmed and shaped. When he's aroused, curious, or trying to be intimidating, his crest will rise. When intimidating, he'll also stand straighter and stretch his neck, bringing him to around 7'. He always wears the following jewellery: two stud earrings connected by a chain with a dangling jewel in right ear; hoop with jewelled dangle in left ear; multiple studs/hoops in both ears; two silver colored rings on right ring finger, one silver colored ring on left middle finger. His combat clothes are a long blue plaid shirt with a scarf collar, light brown t-shirt with his emblem (a feather and jeweled dangle) centered on the front, brown and light brown leather crop jacket, brown trousers, leather and chain belt, black sneakers with a red design. Coby always wears fancy underwear; briefs, made of luxury fabrics. After starting to date Coco, gains an appreciation for jockstrap style. While in school, he wears the appropriate uniform. At Beacon Academy, it's black slacks, black blazer with red piping, royal blue vest, white collared shirt, red tie. At Haven Academy, it's black slacks and a black jacket with grey detailing over a white collared shirt. His formal wear changes for every event, but the first we see him in is a light orange (almost white) collared shirt, lace blazer, blue paisley patterned cravat, tight grey slacks, designer belt, brown leather double-monk buckle shoes. Coby sleeps in silk, patterned pants and button down shirt. Sleeps topless in summer. Personality Usually very cool, but (like the rest of his team) has a fierce competitive streak. Easily obsesses over things, and the occasional person. Actually listens to his friends. Forms easy bonds with other Faunus, and people with blue hair. Neptune is a fast friend. Doesn’t care much for the White Fang methods, but respects what their goals were (before the regime change). Sexually, Coby is pretty straight-laced. He's not into a lot of kinks, but is very experienced with vanilla. His major kink is oviposition, but he's lacking in practical experience. He also like titty bondage. History Cobalt’s parents started their life in Vacuo. His mother was a high society girl, and his father was a dandy from Menagerie. She fell hard and fast, much to her parents’ dismay. They married in secret, and moved to Vale. When Coby was born, his parents visited with Ivory’s parents, who quickly were won over by the beautiful baby Cobalt. They were so taken with their grandson, they hardly noticed he was Faunus. They even began tolerating Cordo better. Ivory was welcomed back into the fold by family, but her high society friends were less forgiving. The Crest family stayed in Vale. Living in Vale, Coby was no stranger to racism and discrimination, especially once he started school. Not only did he have feathers, they were vibrant blue. And sometimes stood up. He was picked on and ostracised, but took it all in stride. Cordo began teaching him some fighting techniques, with the caveat that Coby could not ever strike first. When puberty started, Coby started flaunting. He took an interest in fashion and pretty things, leading to experimenting with his own representation. At 13, he began combat school at Pharos, in Vale. He made friends, and was even popular. His suave fashion and charming personality led the way for many a curious girl to experiment with a Faunus. His second year, he gained a rival in the form of Coco Adel. She delighted in stealing his girlfriends, or any other girl he seemed to have an interest in. He stopped dating during the school year, instead only dating while on break in Paradise. Relationships aside, Coby was dedicated to the idea of becoming a Hunter, and chose a spear as his primary weapon. He trained in both staff and spear fighting, and easily qualified to enroll at Beacon Academy. At Beacon, there were three other young men that were at the same level of fancy as Coby, and they were luckily all placed on a team. Team ALYC was Amethyst, who had the air of royalty; Lava, Coby’s partner and friend from Paradise; and Ylly, an opportunist with a black book bigger than Coby’s. They were fast friends, even Amethyst, though he'd never admit it. Team ALYC became synonymous with fashion, class, and eye candy. By the end of their first year, Team ALYC was turning heads for academic reasons, too. This trend continued into second year, when they were able to take on higher level missions. They topped the leaderboards, though a new team from first year was rising in the ranks as well: Team CFVY. Everyone knew both team names, and Coby was distressed to learn that his nemesis from Pharos had followed him to Beacon. This led to several confrontations, though he tried to be above it all. Between second and third year, Coby retreated again to Paradise, and focused on getting in even better shape, forgoing dating that break. When he returned to Beacon to start his third year, he would become the luckiest, albeit confused, bird in all of Remnant. Hobbies/Skills *Getting manicures/pedicures *Shopping *Trying on clothing *Reading fashion magazines *Visiting art galleries/museums *Spear fighting *Staff fighting *Long range shooting *Hand to hand combat Special Powers/Weapons Su yari spear named Frit, fitted with a remote detonator; if thrown, Coby can detonate a charge and send the spear back to him. It also collapses into a single barrel shotgun. His Semblance is a 10 second blast of intense irradiance called Blind. Quotes *Verbal tic (when threatened): (cresting, bobbing, and puffing) ‘Sup? *Verbal tic (when called out on the above): (Runs hand/s through hair, smoothing feathers) I’m cool. **Hawkeye whistle* “Guys, I’m going to say something uncool. I...think I wanna build a nest for her.” “No, I can’t whistle. My dad can’t either. It’s a family thing.” “Coco, wake up, please. You can’t leave me, I’m gonna start saying stupid stuff. You make my brain stupid, I love you so much. I just want to spend forever with you, and build you a house full of beautiful things, and put you in it so you’re always surrounded by beauty.” Trivia Team attack is called "Bruise" because he and Lava are black and blue. Pairing name is Lovebirds. After they start dating, he gets stupid cheesy when talking/thinking about Coco. Occasionally when talking TO Coco. Maternal grandparents are recovering racists. Paternal grandparents live in Menagerie; Coby has met them once, but they aren’t particularly close. Has never been to Menagerie. This is a contributing factor to the relationship with his paternal grandparents. Image flower: Mezereon - desire to please Image songs: “Fancy” by Iggy Azalea | "One Day" by LMFAO | "La La La" by LMFAO | “Sexy and I Know It” by LMFAO (Team ALYC theme) | "That's What I Like" by Bruno Mars Coby's emblem is a feather with a jewelled dangle hanging from it. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Megan's Characters Category:Team ALYC